Sleepovers
by californiagirlie
Summary: Selena and Miley are left alone at a sleepover... ONESHOT Mikayla/Miley Miley/Selena Selena/Demi Miley/Demi CHANGED LAST NAMES SO IT IS LEGAL. WARNNING SEX


"Please tell me you're joking"

"I'm sorry Sel, the recording took longer than we expected. I'll be at least another half hour" Demi's rushed voice came through the phone

"A half hour?" Selena hissed "What am I supposed to do with her until then?"

"Just give her a chance. Miley's really nice once you get to know her. K Sel?"

Selena sighed "It's not like I have a choice" She grumbled "But you are so paying for this! I didn't even wanna come to this stupid sleepover!"

"I know Lena" Demi said apologetically "But I'll be there soon. Play nice"

"Fine"

"Hey, could you put Miley on? I wanna explain to her"

Grumbling to herself, Selena, walked out of Miley's bathroom into her bedroom where Miley was lazily flipping through a magazine on her bed. Selena held out the phone to Miley who merely gave her a blank look.

"Demi wants to talk to you" Selena explained as if it wasn't already obvious. Miley nodded and took Selena's cell phone in her hand and held it to her ear "Hey Dems, where are you?"

Selena slipped her hands into her jeans pockets bouncing the balls of her feet awkwardly, not really sure what to do with herself. She heard the faint sound of Demi's voice through the phone explaining hurriedly as to why she was absent. "Well that's no good" Miley murmured absent-mindedly playing with the hem of her shirt "Get here as soon as you can ok?"

Selena heard her best friend babble into the phone and Miley rolled her eyes "OK Dem. We won't do anything to fun until you get here. I'll see you soon. Love ya girl" She pressed the end button and handed the phone back to Selena

"Come" She said grabbing Selena's hands "Sit down, make yourself comfortable" Selena smiled and settled herself onto the edge of Miley's bed. "Whatdaya wanna do?" Miley asked happily bouncing herself on her bed. Selena couldn't help but giggle at the girls silly antics and shook her head "I don't know" Miley bit her lip and looked at Selena

"You're really pretty you know" Her eyes drifted downwards from Selena's dark eyes to where her V-necked sweater was holding her rounded breasts, showing just the right amount of cleavage for Miley to unconsciously lick her lips. Selena blushed and looked away, pulling her sweater to cover what Miley was looking at.

"Why do you do that?" Miley asked abruptly causing Selena to look up at her again

"Do what?"

"Hide yourself like that. You're hot. You gotta work it girl!" Miley smiled slyly and leant over to Selena. Selena froze as she felt Miley's lips brush her ear "May I?" She whispered, fingering the top button of Selena's sweater. Selena inhaled sharply and shrugged her shoulders weakly "If you want" Trying and failing to sound like she didn't want it off just as much as Miley did.

Miley smirked and pulled her head back, and with a swift flick of her thumb, the first two buttons of Selena's shirt popped open, revealing her lacy black bra. Miley's blue eyes clouded over with lust, as she watched a red blush creep over Selena's beautiful face. Her arms twitched slightly, as if she wanted to cover herself up again but stopped herself when she saw the predatory flash in Miley's eyes.

Selena bit her lip and asked shyly "Have you… ever…have you…. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Miley snorted "Honey, I've done more to a girl than just kiss her"

A ripple of sudden desire flickered in Selena's lower abdomen, as she pictured Miley straddling another naked girl.... "Was it…. Good?" Selena asked breathlessly. Miley smiled "Why do you wanna know?"

Selena opened her mouth then shut it again, shaking her head "Just… just curious"

Miley's smile grew wider and she placed her hands on Selena's shoulders "Curious enough to try it?" She asked coyly. Selena ducked her head and grinned bashfully then nodded her head slowly "Yeah" Her eyes fell to Miley's pink plump lips, which were moving steadily closer to her own and she gulped nervously when Miley's hands dropped from her shoulders to wrap around her waist.

Miley guided Selena gently bringing her body from the edge of the bed to the middle, then softly pushing her back into the pillows so she was lying down. Selena watched her breathing ragged and her heart beating rapidly as Miley unbuttoned the remains of her sweater, not once breaking eye contact with Selena.

In a tantalizingly slow fashion, Miley slipped the garment off Selena's body, motioning for her to wriggle out of the sweater then throwing it aside and pushing her back down. Miley lowered herself down onto Selena's body, her head resting just below her breasts and her hands stroking Selena's face.

Selena gasped as she felt soft lips on her belly, kissing and teasing her by bordering her waistline then refusing to explore the foreign land just below.

Miley's hands wandered to Selena's breasts, squeezing them gently before reaching to undo the bra keeping them restrained. Selena arched her back to make it easier for Miley who once again used only a flick of her fingers to undo the hook leaving Selena to wonder how many times Miley had done this.

Her thoughts were lost however when Miley's fingers gripped her nipples tightly, and her tongue was inside her bellybutton. She moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Miley's waist, her head falling back into the pillows behind her. Miley kissed her way up to Selena's right breast then let her tongue take over, swirling and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Selena's hands wormed their way into Miley's hair, and tugged gently on handfuls of brown locks as she groaned sexily. Turned on, Miley focused her attention on treating Selena's other breast. Selena felt her body temperature rising as Miley's hands slipped down her body and unbuttoned her jeans. Miley gave Selena's breast one last kiss before looking up to look into Selena's eyes "Sel?" She asked almost nervously "You're not… a… virgin are you?"

Selena's mind wandered to early 2008, when she had been fifteen. She only remembered Demi coming over with a bottle of Vodka while her parents had been out of town. Then she had woken up, stark naked in Demi's arms, very embarrassed and very sore. She blushed and shook her head at the memory "I'm not a virgin"

"Good" Miley grinned "I don't wanna be the one corrupting your innocence"

"Great… now that we've got that outta the way…" Selena pulled Miley up to her lips impatiently and kissed her forcefully, sliding her tongue into Miley's open mouth. Miley's eyes widened, shocked at Selena's sudden boldness and lifted her arms, as Selena ripped her shirt off her body. Selena fumbled with Miley's bra then pulled it off and attached her mouth to Miley's left breast.

Miley moaned and wrapped her arms around Selena's head as her breasts were being furiously bitten and sucked. Selena moved her mouth up to Miley's neck and kissed it desperately, while her hands tugged Miley out of her sweatpants. She threw them to the side and ripped her damp panties off and pulled Miley in for another searing kiss. Miley sensed Selena's awkwardness about where to touch her so she took over, pushing Selena down onto her back and kissed down to Selena's waistline, sliding her out of her jeans.

Miley tugged on Selena's underwear with her teeth and pulled it down to her ankles before using her hands to tug them completely off. Miley rubbed her hands up and down Selena's perfect thighs, causing a sigh. She reached out and felt Selena's wetness, barely touching her then ran a teasing finger along her entrance getting a loud moan in return.

Selena cursed when she felt Miley rub her clit softly then pull away and begin to kiss the inside of her thighs. "Shit… Miles…" She breathed desperately "D-Don't tease" "What's that baby?" Miley murmured against her thigh

"Just do it" Selena moaned

"Do what?" Miley urged

"Fuck me" Selena growled

Miley chuckled sexily "That's a dirty word Sel. Only dirty girls talk like that" Selena moaned as Miley rubbed her clit roughly "Are you a dirty girl Selena?" She pulled her hand off Selena's clit and rubbed her stomach as she groaned

"No… d-don't s-stop" Selena said frustrated

"No until you tell me what a dirty girl you are" Miley demanded

"I'm a…. a d-dirty girl" Selena gasped. Miley was making her so hot she could barely breathe. "That's right" Miley purred, and starting roughly caressing her clit again. Selena moaned and thrust her hips up to Miley's hand, though felt strangely unsatisfied by Miley's sudden silence. "Miles" She moaned "Talk to me"

Miley paused, momentarily shocked, before smiling naughtily "My kind of girl" She sat up jumped off her bed, leaving a panting Selena on the bed. Selena held herself up on her elbow "Where are you…." She stopped short when she saw what Miley was pulling out of her drawer. "Oh no" She shook her head.

"C'mon" Miley fell back onto the bed and kissed Selena hungrily "It's sexy"

"I asked you to talk to me" Selena clarified "Not tie me up"

"I will talk to you" Miley soothed, running a hand up Selena's thigh, causing her to shiver "It's just so much hotter if I talk to you while you're restrained" She took one of Selena's little wrists and slid it into one of the pink, fluffy handcuff and clipped it shut. She tugged Selena up the bed and wrapped the chain of the cuffs around the pole that held her headboard up. She locked Selena's other wrist in place and trailed her hands down her back, resting on her ass.

"This isn't very comfortable" Selena complained, her butt waggling in the air, and her knees supporting all her weight. "Shhh" Miley whispered. She rubbed Selena's ass with her hands seductively causing Selena to moan "Tell me something" Miley asked softly

"Mmmm" Was Selena's reply as Miley kissed each of her butt cheeks.

"Who have you always wanted to fuck?" Miley rubbed the back of her thighs

"What?"

"Like, I'd take Angelina Jolie to bed any day. What about you?" Selena felt her face heat up as she thought about her answer to Miley's question, glad that Miley couldn't see her face. She mumbled her answer quietly, almost certain Miley didn't hear her answer.

"What was that Sel?" Miley asked sweetly

"Demi" Selena said a bit louder. She felt Miley smirk against her back "Really?"

"Yeah" Selena replied quickly "I mean… I lost my virginity to her… I just… wish I remembered"

Miley hands ran up and down Selena's back "If you don't remember how do you know you did?"

Selena froze at this question "I don't… we were in bed naked together!"

"Doesn't mean she penetrated you though" Miley kissed her shoulders "For all you know I could have just popped your cherry right now"

"You haven't been inside me yet" Selena said defensively. Miley grew quiet for a second, before Selena gasped loudly as a long finger slipped inside her entrance.

"Now I have" Miley said cheerfully pulling her finger out just as Selena began to rock. Selena groaned "Fuckin' tease" She mumbled. Miley paused then smiled coyly "What if I told you, I've fucked Demi"

Selena's breathing grew heavy "Y-you've had sex with Demi?"

"Yeah" Miley drew small circles on Selena's lower back. "Let me tell you, that girl can scream" She chuckled

Selena squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured her best friend naked and writhing underneath Miley's hot touch. "Mmmm" She moaned

"You know what Demi liked?" Miley whispered seductively

"What?" Selena's voice was laced with desire

"She liked it when I spanked her" Selena yelped out in pain and pleasure as Miley drew a sharp smack to her ass. Miley lay down and slipped herself between Selena's knees "You know what else she liked?"

Selena moaned becoming wetter with each passing second

"This" Miley leaned up and tugged on Selena's erect nipple with her teeth. "Fuck" Selena gasped and tugged on her restraints. God she wanted her hands back, if just to touch herself. "But you know what she liked most?" Miley flattened her back on the bed and scooted down towards Selena's wetness. She planted soft butterfly kisses on Selena's clit. Selena panted and rocked her hips as Miley's tongue slipped into her opening. Miley reached up and held her hips still, pulling away and licking her lips

"What n-now?" Selena whined.

"I want you to stay still" Miley said calmly. She loved teasing girls with almost impossible requests.

"No Miles… I can't" Selena said desperately

"Yes you can" Miley said soothingly. She reached up and continued stroking Selena's clit with her fingers. It only took seconds before Selena was rocking again and Miley sighed and pulled away. "Sel…"

"Miley please" Selena begged "I can't please… I need you to fuck me!"

"I want you to stay still Sel"

"I can't"

Miley nodded slowly and sighed again melodramatically. "Okay then" She slipped out from under Selena and climbed off the bed grabbing her bathrobe from an armchair.

"I'll be downstairs when you change your mind" Miley said wrapping her bathrobe around her "Just come and…. Oh yeah" She eyed Selena's handcuffs "You're not going anywhere. Um… just yell okay? Oh, and don't be embarrassed if my mom comes in. She's used to naked girls tied to my bed" She threw Selena a wicked smile before turning her back and heading for the door.

Panicked, Selena tugged at the handcuffs "Wait!" Miley stopped and turned around "Yes Sel?" Selena closed her eyes "I'll be still"

Miley smirked "That's more like it" She ripped her bathrobe off and slipped back between Selena's legs. She held onto Selena's ass and leant forward. Selena hissed as Miley's tongue explored her opening, before plunging into her entrance.

"Holy shit" Selena bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to move. Her head fell back and her moans echoed through the room as Miley slipped two fingers inside her. "That's a good girl" Miley kissed her stomach "Stay still sweetie" It took everything inside her not to buck her hips on Miley's hand, but it was worth it… until Miley pulled her hand out. Selena was so sexually frustrated she could have cried when Miley pulled herself out from her spot between her legs "I swear I didn't move" She said desperately.

Miley smiled and shuffled up to give Selena a kiss "I know baby. You've been so good. So I'm gonna give you a little treat" She reached into her drawer of wonders and pulled out a red strap-on, then adjusted the straps around her waist.

Selena was so turned on, she didn't care what went inside her anymore. She watched as Miley took out a tube of lube and rubbed in along the length of the plastic penis.

She postioned herself behind Selena, and rubbed the tip of the strap-on against Selena's opening from behind

"No rules here babe" She whispered as Selena moaned in anticipation "You can rock those hips all you want" She paused then smiled deviously "Would it turn you on to know that this has been inside Demi as well?" Selena moaned as the image of Demi on all fours with a strap-on being shoved inside her drove Selena over the edge. She thrust herself backwards onto the piece of plastic and bounced herself on it furiously "Fuck!!"

Miley, grabbed Selena's hips and rocked with her then reached over to stroke her clit. Selena panted and moaned uncontrollably as Miley played with the hardened nub while thrusting into her. "W-wait" Selena gasped "S-top" Miley pulled out of her and kissed her cheek from behind "What is it sweetie? Am I hurting you?" Selena shook her head, gasping for air "M-my hands"

Miley looked over at Selena's cuffed wrists and saw they were digging into her skin, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. "Shit!" Miley grabbed the key off the bedside table and unlocked the handcuffs, gently helping Selena pull her wrists out. She kissed both wrists and pulled Selena in for a hug, shoving her head into her chest and stroking her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry Sel. Shit you must have been tugging on these hard" Miley inspected Selena's wrists a little closer "They should be fine. You need a band-aid or something?"

Selena shook her head and pushed Miley backwards, her eyes blazing "No, I need an orgasm" Selena dived on top of Miley and kissed her fiercely as she penetrated herself on the strap-on. She sat up bouncing herself, holding onto Miley's perky breasts for support and rode the toy to her much desired orgasm.

"Sweet Jesus" She gasped under her breath. She came onto the strap-on, her desire leaking down the length and onto Miley's thighs. Miley strained herself up and latched onto Selena's breasts as she screamed her name; an ear-piercing moan she was sure her mother would be scolding her for later on. Selena fell limp onto Miley, panting and rested her head in Miley's neck. Miley fell back onto the bed and Selena cuddled into her side, stroking her thigh while Miley fiddled to remove the strap. She took it off and threw it to the floor then met Selena's lips halfway for a hot kiss. "I'm glad I came" Selena smiled. Miley smirked at the double meaning earning a smack on the arm from Selena "You know what I meant!" She said playfully

Selena rested her head on Miley's shoulder "Your turn once I recover"

"Take your time" Miley said enjoying the feel of bare skin on bare skin.

The door suddenly swung open and both girls heads flew to see who it was. Demi stood in the door, her mouth wide open and dropped her sleepover bag. Indignantly, she threw her jacket over the armchair next to the door and put her hands on her hips "Why didn't you wait for me?"


End file.
